Diuretic Mishap
by RoseGAL
Summary: Heffer and Filburt decide to put diuretic in Rocko's drink as a prank, although they tampered Rocko's drink before the diuretic which Rocko found out about. Can Rocko get to the bathroom in time before it's too late? Warning: contains urological content


**WARNING!: This story contains content that may be unsettling to some people! If you don't like that sort of content, then I suggest you don't read this story.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED YOU KNOW!**

* * *

**Rocko's Modern Life is not my property. The show and its characters belong to Joe Murray and Nickelodeon.**

**Ai from the Animal Crossing movie is also not my property. She belongs to Toho Company in association with Nintendo. Zukin, Ai's sister, is my property though.**

* * *

Diuretic Mishap

It was another normal day in O-Town. Rocko was in the living room, reading his newspaper. He hears a knock on the front door. He put his newspaper down, went over to the front door and opened it. It's Heffer and Filburt.

"Hello, Rocko!" Heffer and Filburt cheered.

"Hi, guys," greeted Rocko. "What brings you two around?"

"We just wanna hang around," replied Heffer.

"Okay, you can come in," said Rocko.

Heffer and Filburt come in and sit down on the couch.

"I'm making a drink. Are you two thirsty?" asked Rocko.

"No, we're fine, thanks," answered Filburt.

Rocko walked into the kitchen to make his drink. Heffer and Filburt got anime sneaky expressions.

"Heffer, this is our chance," whispered Filburt. "When Rocko isn't looking while having his drink, we'll put this laxative powder into his drink so he can spent his day with diarrhoea! And if Rocko notices, we'll try the diuretic so we'll distract Rocko from having to pee!"

"Okay!" giggled Heffer.

"I'll hide behind the couch," said Filburt.

"Oh, and to everyone who are reading this fanfic, don't try this at home," explained Heffer, breaking the fourth wall.

A while later, Rocko came back with a cup of tea.

"Hey, where's Filburt?" questioned Rocko.

"He's doing something upstairs," replied Heffer. "But he'll come back down."

As Heffer speaks, Filburt got a container of laxative powder and poured of half of the container into Rocko's drink. He then hid behind the couch.

"Oh, right. Now let me have my drink," Rocko told Heffer.

Rocko was about to drink his tea when he saw what was in it.

"Hang on, why's there powder in my drink?" wondered Rocko.

"I think you want to know the answer," said Heffer.

Filburt came out from behind the couch. He gave Rocko the half-empty container of laxative powder.

"Super Lax-O-Powder," Rocko read. He realised that the laxative was in his drink! _**"WHAT?!"**_

Rocko couldn't believe his eyes! He put his cup down in frustration.

"So that's what's in my drink, isn't it?!" Rocko scowled, a few anime veins appearing near his head.

"Uh, yes," replied Heffer.

"You see, we decided to do it as a prank," explained Filburt.

"How disturbing!" yelled Rocko. "If I had have drank that, I would have had the serious case of the runs!"

"Whoa, chill out, Rocko," said Heffer. "You look like The Incredible Hulk who just got up out of the wrong side of the bed. We just thought it would be funny."

"Oh yeah?!" Rocko shrieked at the top of his lungs, turning giant, flapping his arms and putting on the anime angry face, making Heffer and Filburt sweat drop. "If my condition was really bad, I would have been sent to hospital or even worse, I COULD HAVE DIED! THEN YOU TWO WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING, WOULD YOU?! INSTEAD, YOU TWO WOULD BE _**GUILTY!"**_

Rocko's last line was so loud it made Heffer and Filburt do anime falls. Heffer and Filburt then sat up and got anime tears in their eyes.

"We won't do it again, Rocko," sniffled Heffer. "Just please calm down."

"We promise," agreed Filburt. "We don't want you to die."

Rocko, back to normal, saw the faces on Heffer and Filburt.

"Okay, you've agreed," announced Rocko. "I'm going to make another drink. No laxatives this time."

Rocko went into the kitchen with his cup. Heffer and Filburt got sneaky anime style again.

"Since the laxative plan didn't work, we'll try the diuretic," Filburt whispered.

"Okay," confirmed Heffer. "I'll go this time. Again, don't try this at home everyone."

Heffer snuck into the kitchen. He saw Rocko pouring his tea into his new cup. Heffer knew this was his only chance.

"Rocko, there's a squirrel on a tree outside!" called Heffer.

"Where?" asked Rocko.

"You'll see it," replied Heffer.

While Rocko isn't looking, Heffer got out a bottle of diuretic and poured the whole bottle into the cup.

"I don't see a squirrel anywhere," said Rocko.

"I'm only kidding you!" chuckled Heffer.

"Heffer, no more jokes please," sighed Rocko.

Rocko and Heffer came back into the living room. Rocko was holding his cup of tea.

"You didn't put anything in my drink, did you?" questioned Rocko.

"No," answered Heffer and Filburt.

"Good," smiled Rocko.

Rocko drank his tea without realising it has diuretic in it. Heffer and Filburt stifle their laughter. Once Rocko finished drinking, he noticed Heffer and Filburt trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Rocko.

"Nothing," snickered Filburt.

Rocko picked up his newspaper and started reading it. After a while, he finished reading it. But then, without warning, he suddenly felt an unpleasant feeling. Heffer and Filburt stifle their laughter even harder.

"I think it's taking effect now," whispered Heffer.

Rocko knew what his unpleasant feeling meant.

_Oh no, don't tell me I have to use the bathroom now,_thought Rocko.

"Rocko, are you alright?" Heffer asked sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah," chuckled Rocko, hiding his unpleasantness.

Suddenly, Rocko's feeling got even more unpleasant.

"I can see what's wrong," confirmed Filburt with sarcasm. "You have to pee, don't you?"

Rocko gulped. He noticed Filburt was right.

"Well, to tell the truth, yes," Rocko said, trying his best to control his bladder.

"Before you can go though, can Heffer go first?" asked Filburt. "I'll wait outside for him."

"Filburt! I'd like to go first if you don't mind!" groaned Rocko.

"Don't think about pushing it, Rocko!" scoffed Filburt aloofly. "Heffer will be quick if you don't mind!"

"Okay, but please don't be long," sighed Rocko. "I'm really desperate."

"Thank you, Rocko," said Filburt.

Heffer and Filburt went upstairs and into the bathroom. They had their anime sneaky expressions.

"Time to keep Rocko waiting with our GameBoy Advance handheld consoles!" snickered Heffer.

Heffer and Filburt got out their GameBoy Advance handheld consoles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocko was waiting patiently while Heffer "used his bathroom" and Filburt "waited for him".

"I hope they hurry up because now, I've really got to go!" moaned Rocko, crossing his legs a bit and putting his hands over his bladder.

Rocko would've used the downstairs bathroom or the basement bathroom but Heffer and Filburt deliberately broke the toilets in those bathrooms several days ago as pranks. They used cherry bombs in the downstairs bathroom and flooded part of his house and tampered with the toilet handle and caused it to break off in the basement bathroom. If that wasn't bad enough, he had been using both bathrooms when the pranks took place, resulting in two bathroom breaks he would never forget. He remembered them all too well.

* * *

_Short flashback montage_

_Heffer and Filburt giggled quietly as they heard Rocko peeing. Their cherry bomb prank was about to occur._

_"This is it," Heffer snickered once Rocko had finished relieving himself._

_A few seconds later, Heffer and Filburt heard the toilet flush…followed by a BOOM! The cherry bomb caused the toilet to explode and Rocko screamed at the very top of his lungs. Water began to leak from the bathroom door and started to flood the house as the two mischievous pranksters laughed uproariously._

* * *

_Rocko had been doing the laundry in the utility room in the basement. But right now, a full bladder had caused him to take a short break in the bathroom. However, what he didn't know was that Heffer and Filburt had tampered the toilet handle. They were now waiting outside the door, giggling._

_"I can't wait to hear his reaction," Filburt chuckled evilly._

_When Rocko finished up, Heffer and Filburt immediately heard a clang as the toilet handle fell to the floor._

_"Oh no, not the handle!" Rocko yelled._

_The moment caused Heffer and Filburt to roll on the floor, laughing their heads off._

_End of short flashback montage_

* * *

Needless to say, Rocko wasn't too pleased with their pranks. Now he had to wait a few more days before both of the broken toilets were fixed. And now, the only working toilet upstairs was being "used". 15 minutes passed and Heffer and Filburt had still not come down. Rocko was even more desperate than ever.

"Why's Heffer taking so long?" wondered Rocko. "I better go check."

Rocko went upstairs. He was shocked when he discovered that Filburt wasn't there.

"Hang on, where's Filburt?" thought Rocko.

He then heard racing noises coming from the bathroom.

"And why can I hear a race from inside the bathroom?"

Rocko opened the bathroom door. A shock met his eyes. Heffer and Filburt were playing Mario Kart: Super Circuit on Link It Up! mode on their GameBoy Advance handheld consoles. Rocko cleared his throat to get their attention. Heffer and Filburt paused their games.

"Uh, we can explain…" chuckled Heffer.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Rocko asked.

"We're playing Mario Kart: Super Circuit on our GameBoy Advance handheld consoles," explained Heffer. "We're playing on the SNES Rainbow Road track. I'm a green Yoshi and Filburt's a red one."

"I cannot believe what you two are doing!" shouted Rocko. "You just said an excuse so you can prevent me from using the bathroom!"

"Hey, Rocko!" hollered Heffer. "Let's go to the mall! We should go get some new games from the game store! Come on!"

Heffer grabbed Rocko's hand and dragged him down the stairs anime style with Filburt following.

"Heffer, can I just use the bathroom first?" Rocko asked, as Heffer dragged him out the door.

"We don't have time!" replied Heffer, putting Rocko in the car seat and fastening his seatbelt. "We should get going!"

As Filburt got in the car and put his seatbelt on, Heffer got in the car, started it and drove off to the mall.

* * *

Later, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were at the mall. Filburt cupped his hands over his nose.

"Rocko, before we go to the game store, can I blow my nose first?" questioned Filburt. "Heffer's gonna wait outside for me."

"Okay, but be quick," answered Rocko.

Heffer and Filburt ran up to the bathrooms.

"Heffer, you write on the paper, then when you've finished, I'll put it on the door," explained Filburt.

Heffer got out a piece of paper and a pen and, with the pen, wrote on the paper, "This Bathroom is Closed for Cleaning. Please Use the Handicapped Bathroom." He then gave the paper to Filburt, who put the sign on the door using sellotape. Heffer and Filburt then ran back to Rocko, who was now about to break out in sweat because of holding his bladder for so long.

"We're back!" announced Filburt. "Let's go to the game store!"

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt went over to the game store.

"Guys, can you stay here for a moment?" said Rocko. "I'm really desperate for the bathroom!"

Rocko ran off. Heffer and Filburt quietly followed to where Rocko was going. Meanwhile, Rocko, now sweaty, ran up to the bathroom doors. He saw the sign that Heffer and Filburt made.

"This bathroom is closed for cleaning," Rocko read. "Please use the handicapped bathroom. What?! I can't use the handicapped bathroom!"

Heffer and Filburt came up to Rocko, giggling.

"Oh yeah, very funny," sighed Rocko sarcastically.

"It's not because of that," giggled Heffer. "It's because we put this sign on the door. "

"Oh, and the reason you're like this is because we put diuretic in your drink earlier on as a prank!" snickered Filburt.

Heffer and Filburt burst into laughter.

"You put diuretic in my drink?" yelled Rocko, holding his bladder. "How dare you! All because of you two, I've went all through this trouble getting to a bathroom because all you two kept doing was prevent me from trying to go! If I don't get to a bathroom right now, I'll end up peeing myself all over the floor, I'll be very embarrassed and you two will be in deep trouble! Do you understand!?"

"Okay, we'll take the sign off," sighed Heffer.

Heffer went over to the bathroom door and took the sign off.

"Okay, Rocko," said Heffer. "The sign's off the door. You can use the…"

Before he could finish though, Heffer saw a trance expression on Rocko's face.

"Rocko, what's…?" Heffer began before he and Filburt let out horrifying gasps.

Rocko couldn't hold it anymore. He was peeing himself. He had soaked his clothes and even the floor itself. His hands got wet too. Due to the effects of the diuretic, he was now standing in his own massive pee puddle. Crowds of people were now staring at Rocko. The shocked wallaby knew what had happened. He had lost the quest to the bathroom. He had been a victim of omorashi.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed a woman.

"Mommy, look!" called a 3-year-old girl. "He go pee-pee!"

If you don't think that's bad enough, a security guard had also seen the incident.

"We need a cleaner," the security guard said into his radio communicator. "That man has just been a victim of public urination."

Rocko's trance expression turned into pure anger. He stomped up to Heffer and Filburt, who quivered with fear.

"Guys, come with me now!" growled Rocko.

Rocko stomped to the exit with Heffer and Filburt following. When they got in the car, Rocko let rip at his two best friends for their behaviour.

* * *

Later, Rocko arrived home with Heffer and Filburt in the backseats. After pulling into the driveway, he saw Ai and Zukin walking.

"Hello, Ai," greeted Rocko, sadly. "Hello, Zukin."

"Aww, why is Rocko-chan sad?" asked Zukin.

"Yeah, you look downhearted," said Ai. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I made myself a drink but I didn't realise Heffer put diuretic in it. I drank it then I felt the urge to pee and I needed to use the bathroom. But Heffer and Filburt kept preventing me from going so I ended up having an accident. And even worse, it happened at the mall. Now look at me. I'm all soaked."

"Oh dear," gasped Ai. "What bad luck. Where are Heffer-chan and Filburt-chan?"

"They're in the car," replied Rocko.

"Yay!" cheered Zukin.

"I'll talk to them," reminded Rocko.

Rocko walked to the car, where Heffer and Filburt are in the backseats.

"Heffer, Filburt, have you got something to say?" questioned Rocko.

Heffer opened the car door.

"We're so sorry," sighed Heffer and Filburt. "And we won't use diuretic as a prank again."

"That's okay," smiled Rocko. "I'll freshen myself up. You guys can come in if you like."

Everyone went inside. Rocko went upstairs.

* * *

Later, Rocko is showering in the bathroom. Once he finished, he turned off the shower, got out of it, wrapped a towel around himself and walked out of the bathroom. He went into the bedroom, dried himself off, put his towel in the laundry basket and put his main clean clothes on.

"Now I feel refre…" Rocko said before stopping abruptly.

Rocko suddenly realises that he needs to pee again.

"Uh-oh," said Rocko, crossing his legs. "I have to pee again. I hope I make it this time."

Rocko ran from his bedroom to the bathroom and locked the door. He ran over to the toilet, lifted the lid, pulled down his underpants and sat down just in time to empty his bladder. The wallaby sighed with relief. He has made it to the toilet this time. Suddenly, he hears a knock on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" asked Rocko.

"It's Heffer," replied Heffer. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Rocko. "Just doing my business."

* * *

Outside, Heffer was waiting for Rocko. Later, he heard the toilet flush and the sink running. Once the sink stopped running, Rocko came out.

"Shall we hang out together?" questioned Heffer.

"Well, despite my upcoming bathroom emergencies that'll last in several hours, okay," answered Rocko.

Rocko and Heffer went downstairs and everyone hung out together.

**THE END**


End file.
